Rojo! Rojo! Rojo!
by sunandsurf
Summary: Rojo! Rojo! Rojo!


**ROJO ROJO ROJO**

**La primera vez que Christina dijo las palabras de seguridad a Elena, a la edad de 16 años.**

Hoy fue diferente. Y todavía estoy procesando lo que pienso de eso. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Mi mente está muy jodida más allá de todo entendimiento, para poder pensar con claridad acerca de cualquier cosa.

_Todo comenzó hace tres semanas._

Hay días en que siento que mi cabeza va a estallar con toda la furia, toda la mierda que pasa por ella. ¿Conoces esos carteles antitabaco que muestran en la escuela, con los pulmones enfermos y todo eso? Así es como me imagino que mi cerebro debe estar, podrido, negro y repugnante. El tipo de cerebro que nadie quiere y no hay ninguna buena persona que deba tener cerca, y menos a mi familia, lo más probable es que los contamine.

He pasado por todos los caminos de la vida, si es así como se puede decir: fui a la escuela, corrí pistas, remé, la mayor parte del tiempo individualmente, porque no fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para que algún hijo de puta quisiera emparejarse conmigo. Fui a clases de kick-boxing, pero el maestro estaba muy preocupado de que golpeara a los otros estudiantes, así que me dejaba entrenar solo. Los únicos momentos de alivio que tengo en esta inmundicia que es mi vida, es comer y la música. A veces, sólo a veces, puedo perderme en la música.

Mamá y papá están preocupados por mí, pero no me pudieron salvar de ahogarme. Yo no creo que nadie pueda.

Empecé a robar el escocés del papá hace un tiempo, pero ya no puedo añadir tanta agua a la botella, porque seguro alguien se dará cuenta, en este caso: Elliot. Estoy agradecido de que me cubrió, pero dejó muy claro que no lo haría de nuevo. Yo sólo quería adormecer esos sentimientos intensos, no puedo entender la forma de como mi cerebro parece sangrar con ansiedad cada maldito segundo de cada día de mierda. Mi piel se siente demasiado delgada y yo sólo quiero dejar de sentirla todo el tiempo. Sólo quiero que se detenga.

Pero cada vez que un hijo de puta hizo algún comentario para provocarme o incluso me miró de mala manera, lo ataqué. Me expulsaron de dos escuelas por las peleas. Mamá y papá se estaban volviendo locos tratando de curarme. Les deseo mucha jodida suerte con eso: nueve llamados y contando, había llegado muy lejos y el hijo de puta inútil del terapeuta que me atendía, no tenía ni puta idea de que no mejoraba. Pero la mirada de decepción en el rostro de mi madre me mató. Y en cuanto a papá, la única manera en que puedo describirlo es que parecía asustado: como si siempre había esperado que esto pasaría... o alguna jodida mierda como esta. Y bebí más.

Empecé a robar licor de cualquier lugar que pude, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Cuando estaba sin uniforme de la escuela, podía casi salirme con la mía comprando alcohol en una de esas tiendas nocturnas donde realmente no te piden ningún tipo de identificación. Pero me atraparon tratando de robarme una botella de Bourbon y los pesos pesados de seguridad me dieron una coñaza. Mamá sólo pensó que me había metido en una especie de pelea habitual. Ella me curó y me envió a mi habitación "ponte a pensar en lo que has hecho". Como si yo hubiese hecho algo. Yo quería sacarme el cerebro y machacarlo en mil pedazos solo para conseguir un poco de paz. Uno de los estudiantes mayores en la escuela era conocido para vender estimulantes y tranquilizantes: créanme, yo estaba pensando en eso. ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo? Estaba pensando en tomar el dinero que Mia había estado ahorrando. Yo sabía dónde lo guardaba y un día me encontré en su habitación con toda la intensión de robarlos. ¿Cómo coño voy a hacer eso? Me las arreglé para ponerlos de nuevo, pero me quedé pensando en cómo obtener dinero.

No podía concentrarme en nada: era como ver a uno de esos videos donde las imágenes pasan tan rápidamente, puedes marearse tratando de mantener el ritmo.

Pensaba en el sexo constantemente. Tenía una erección constante. Si hubiera un concurso de masturbación, me lo habría ganado tranquilamente. Elliot tenía una impresionante colección de revistas, así que me aseguré de que algunos de ellas acabaran en mi habitación. No es que yo necesitaba una revista.

Las chicas de mi última escuela me conocían demasiado bien como para alejarse de mí en un par de meses. Yo no podía soportar que nadie se acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarme, aunque lo único que podía pensar era en empujarlas contra la pared y follarlas y dejarlas sin sentido. Ellas pensaban que yo estaba medio loco o era gay, probablemente. No hay ninguna diferencia, y yo no tenía espacio en mi cabeza librarme de esos prejuicios. Yo sólo sabía que el sexo, el sexo real, no sería posible para mí. ¿Cómo tener relaciones sexuales con alguien si no puedes dejar que te toquen? Sí, era jodido y mi terapeuta no era capaz de contestar esa pregunta.

Por eso, cuando mi mamá dijo que me consiguió un trabajo de verano en casa de los Lincoln, estaba de lo más feliz de estar fuera de mi casa y fuera del alcance de los ojos ansiosos de mi padre y por supuesto para ganar dinero en efectivo.

Conocía a los Lincoln por la cantidad de eventos para recaudar fondos que mi madre hacía. Todos los hijos de los Grey nos tocada repartir los canapés y oír la dulce conversación de los ricos cabrones que venían. Elliot era bastante bueno en eso: encantaba a las mujeres y sabía cómo mantener una conversación con los hombres. Y por supuesto Mía les encantaba a todos, ella era toda linda y bonita. Fue divertido en realidad. ¿Y yo? El fantasma del banquete.

Mamá me dejó en casa de los Lincoln a las 8.30 am en el primer lunes de las vacaciones de verano. Yo había terminado la escuela, pero mi madre no se atrevía a dejarme solo en casa, para que no tuviera acceso a mi moto, no vaya a ser que se me ocurriera escapar. Mamá le dio un abrazo a Elena y le dio las gracias por darme un trabajo y luego se fue para el hospital.

Saqué mis manos de los bolsillos de los vaqueros y miré al suelo.

_ ¿Cómo estás, Christian?, dijo Elena.

Yo nunca había estado a solas con la señora Lincoln antes. Al menos ella no trató de ser muy agradable conmigo como algunos de los amigos de mi mamá, ni nunca me habló en ese tono tranquilizador reservado solo para mascotas nerviosas, que siempre me molestaron.

Ella me llevó por el lado de la casa donde estaban construyendo una extensión en su lavadero. Había escombros de construcción, todo un lado del patio trasero. Mi trabajo consistía en recogerlo, cargarlo en una carretilla y tirar todo en un contenedor de basura. Hacerlo a mano llevaría unos cuatro o cinco días. No me importaba: todo lo que me interesaba eran los $ 10 por hora que había prometido pagar.

El trabajo fue agotador, no es que me importara, pero hacía mucho calor, también. Uno de los veranos de Seattle, donde la brisa del Sound no llega más allá de Bellevue. Yo estuve en el sol abrasador durante cuatro horas, lanzando ladrillos y llevándolos para el contenedor. Debo haber pasado un cuarto de tonelada en la mañana. Las palmas de mis manos estaban llenas de cayos por el remo, pero con todo y eso ya me estaban empezando a salir ampollas. Quería saber si tenían unos guates de obreros, para pedirlos prestados, pero no sabía en dónde estaba la señora Lincoln para preguntarle.

Mamá me había preparado un poco de pasta fría y una manzana para comer en el almuerzo. No había nadie alrededor, así que me quité la camiseta sudada y me estaba enfriando bajo un árbol. Oí un coche detenerse en el camino y unos minutos más tarde la señora Lincoln salió con un vaso de limonada para mí.

Yo estaba agradecido por eso, porque había bebido casi toda el agua que había traído conmigo.

_ Pensé que te gustaría esto, Christian dijo.

_ Gracias, señora Lincoln, está haciendo mucho calor.

_ Ya veo, dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo, es lugar caliente, de hecho.

Su mirada me hizo sentir incómodo y eso me hizo enojar. ¿Quién coño se creía que me estaba mirando de esa manera?

Pero ella estaba muy atractiva, también. Ella llevaba con un vestido de verano fino que se aferraba a ella y se le venían unas piernas desnudas que parecían de una modelo. Yo sabía que ella era menor que mi mamá, yo supuse que tenía unos treinta o algo así. Me dio una erección sólo mirarla.

_ Tú también estás demasiado caliente, le dije con arrogancia.

Ella no sonrió ni se sintió avergonzada. Ella ni siquiera me miró enojada. Dio un paso hacia mí, tomó el vaso de limonada de mi mano y la puso sobre la hierba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Ella me dio una bofetada, con fuerza, meciendo mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Fue tan inesperado que no tuve tiempo de alzar mis manos y defenderme. Pero luego dio un paso hacia mí, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó bruscamente. Metió su lengua en mi boca con fuerza y me empujó contra el árbol.

Estaba tan jodidamente asustado que fuera a tocar mi pecho desnudo, me quedé paralizado. Cada pedacito de un joven de quince años y mi arrogancia fueron lanzados a la distancia. Yo estaba totalmente expuesto, crudo.

Pero ella no me tocó. Siguió besándome y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mis manos se deslizaron al alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola sin apretar. Ella aumentó la presión sobre mi boca, aplastando mis labios con los suyos, chocamos los dientes, y yo estaba perdido en un mar de lujuria cuando el deseo se disparó a través de mí. De pronto se apartó de mí y yo me quedé sin aliento. Entonces ella me abofeteó de nuevo, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Yo estaba aturdido. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba tan excitado y sorprendido también, y mis mejillas palpitaban de las cachetadas.

Me quedé petrificado y miré hacia la casa, sin saber qué hacer. Mi corazón latía y me sentí como si me hubiera hecho diez rounds con mi instructor de kick-boxing.

Pero la casa estaba en silencio y no había ni rastro de la señora Lincoln. Me quedé allí, como un tonto en el sol del verano. Finalmente, tomé la limonada y me la bebí de un tirón, limpiándome la boca con el brazo. Volví a trabajar.

No tenía ni marco de referencia de lo que había sucedido; no hay manera de interpretar o explicar. No hay manera de entender.

A las 4 pm, oí el coche de mi madre en la puerta. Me puse la camiseta y salí por la parte delantera de la casa.

Elena estaba en el coche, hablando con mi madre a través de la ventanilla del coche. Ella me ignoró por completo.

Me metí en el coche y me dejé caer en el asiento.

_ Christian dijo mi madre. ¿Dónde están tus modales? Dale gracias a la Sra. Lincoln por emplearte.

_ Gracias, murmuré.

Elena dio una frágil sonrisa. Fue un placer. A la misma hora mañana, Christian, fue lo único que dijo.

Sus palabras fueron tranquilas, pero la promesa tácita fue directamente a mi polla. Yo realmente quería verla de nuevo en la mañana.

Estaba prácticamente en silencio en el camino a casa, respondiendo a todas las preguntas de mi madre con respuestas monosílabas. Finalmente se dio por vencida, suspirando profundamente, y simplemente me dijo que fuera a tomar una ducha.

Mia me estaba esperando, sentada en mi cama y rebotando con impaciencia.

_ ¿Qué quieres?, le dije en tono hosco.

_ No se quiere decir, Christian. He estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti. Prometiste que veríamos esa película juntos.

Eso era cierto. Yo le había dicho que veríamos Titanic juntos, porque se asustó en la parte en que empezó a hundirse. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de estar con mi hermana pequeña en estos momentos. Necesitaba estar solo.

_ Ahora no, Mía.

_ ¡Pero lo prometiste, Christian! Se quejó.

_ Tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

_ ¡Pero lo prometiste!

La ignoré y saqué algo de ropa limpia y luego me dirigí a la ducha. Detrás de mí oí sus estridentes tonos suplicantes. Yo los bloqueé lo mejor que pude.

La ducha calmó mis músculos que me dolían gratamente más la quemadura en el cuello y los hombros. Pero no pude calmar el torbellino de pensamientos que giraban sin cesar en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué ella me besó? ¿Significa esto que habrá más? Y ¿por qué me pegó dos veces? ¿Le gusto? ¿Ella me odia? Ella no puede saber quién soy o ella nunca se habría acercado a mí. No entiendo. Pero realmente, realmente quiero que vuelva a suceder. Sólo de pensar en su tacto áspero hace que mi cuerpo palpite de deseo. Mi pene estaba duro otra vez, así que aproveché la privacidad de la ducha y me masturbé con fuerza hasta que me corrí, sintiendo un poco alivio. No duró mucho. Nunca dura.

La cena fue una pesadilla. Papá empezó a hablar sobre lo difícil que iba a ser meterme en otra nueva escuela en el otoño si la actual decidía expulsarme tras otro "incidente" en el final del semestre, y que si esto continuaba, yo tenía que continuar con mi educación y tomar mi High School Proficiency Exam por mí mismo, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso?

Francamente, me importaba una mierda, pero ni siquiera yo sabía que quería decir mi papá, así que me senté en silencio en un gesto que interpretó como insolencia estúpida.

Me enviaron a mi habitación de nuevo. Pero que mierda, a este ritmo nunca iba a llegar al final de una comida. Y yo tenía mucha hambre después de mi día de trabajo duro.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo. Papá ya había confiscado mi reproductor de CD, no recuerdo por qué, había muchos "incidentes" para elegir, así que ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de la música, y yo estaba demasiado cansado para leer. Me quedé mirando el techo, sin alivio de mis pensamientos, pensamientos que se relacionaban con ella. Elena.

Yo no me sorprendí al escuchar un suave golpe en mi puerta más tarde.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestas. Después de un momento de vacilación, mi madre entró en la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró.

Mierda. Justo lo que necesitaba: otro viaje de culpabilidad mierda.

_ Christian, mi amor, realmente no deberías terminar con tu padre así. El lo único que tiene son los mejores intereses en el corazón.

Eso dolió. ¡Pero si yo no dije nada!

_ Exactamente. Él estaba tratando de tener una conversación contigo

_ Eso no fue una conversación: era otra maldita conferencia.

_ ¡Christian! ¡No hables de tu padre de esa manera!

_¡Yo no empecé esto!_

_ He hecho una cita con el Dr. Fostile para el miércoles. Tal vez voy a hablar con él.

_Tengo serias dudas de que el tipo sea un idiota._

Eventualmente, ella se da por vencida, pero ella me ha traído un pan de baguette, mi favorito, con queso. Al menos ya no tengo hambre. Sólo la cabeza jodida.

La noche pasa lentamente. A pesar de que la casa está en silencio, no puedo dormir. Acostado en la cama se siente como una tortura, así que me levanto y me voy a la planta baja. Escucho con atención antes de entrar en el estudio de papá y dirigirme a la licorera. Por primera vez, la ha encerrado y no tengo ni idea de dónde guardó la llave. Supongo que descubrió mi juego. ¡Vete a la mierda! Es lo único que me ayuda a dormir.

Creo que soñé lo que pasó con la señora Lincoln. No entiendo por qué fue todo eso. Es casi como si lo soñé, pero sé que lo hice: mis labios aún arden por su toque. Y yo realmente quería que me besara de nuevo esta mañana.

Con la llegada del amanecer me dispongo a salir de la cama. Mis ojos se sienten cansados y ásperos, pero mi cuerpo está alerta. Me quedo unos veinte minutos antes de que oír a Elliot caminando alrededor del pasillo. Me pongo mis jeans y una camiseta y me aseo para ir limpio al desayuno.

Mia está charlando con Elliot y con mamá que está haciendo panqueques. Papá no hablaba, estaba leyendo el periódico. Quiero pasar desapercibido y ser ignorado antes de que me griten de nuevo.

Es mi turno de recoger los platos, de manera que cuando he cargado todo en el lavavajillas, mi papá y Elliot ya se han ido, papá a su oficina y Elliot para una pasantía de verano que tiene con una empresa de construcción ecológica en la ciudad. Mia se dirige a alguna parte con su espantosa amiga Lily, así que mamá me cae primero.

_ Por favor, sé cortés con la Sra. Lincoln, dice ella, advirtiéndome, cuando me deja en frente de su casa. Ella es mi amiga y ella nos está haciendo un favor a todos por darte empleo.

Veo que ella se va y luego hago mi camino y de vuelta a la sensación tensa en el patio trasero. No hay rastro de la señora Lincoln, así que después de una breve pausa empiezo la limpieza de escombros y carga en el contenedor.

Estoy perdido en el trabajo, disfrutando del trabajo físico cuando me vuelvo y la veo, me está mirando. Pensé que tal vez ella me traería otra limonada, pero sus manos están vacías.

_ Hay un café esperando en la cocina, dice ella, sus ojos mirándome valorativamente.

Tomo nota de que no me ha preguntado cómo me gusta mi café cuando yo la sigo a la cocina. No sé por qué, pero mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Lo más probable es que me dirá que no pasará nada y que lamenta lo que hizo ayer. Pero una pequeña parte de mí está inquieto con esperanzas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, se gira y se apoya en la barra de desayuno. No hay señales de café y mi ritmo cardíaco vuelve a acelerarse. Ella está llevando diminutos pantalones cortos de mezclilla que muestran sus grandes piernas y cintura pequeña. Ella es tan jodidamente caliente.

Ella camina hacia mí lentamente. Es casi como si fuera una especie de depredador elegante y yo soy su presa. ¡Cristo, eso espero!

Ella se detiene a pocos metros de distancia.

_ Voy a besarte otra vez, Christian como lo hice ayer.

Ella mira a ver si sus palabras las he entendido, entonces ella se abalanza sobre mí. Me empuja contra la pared, pone las manos en mi pelo tirando con fuerza. Me muerde el labio y su lengua entra en mi boca. Su mano derecha me suelta el pelo y presiona con fuerza mi erección que está en marcha rápidamente.

¡Carajo! casi me vengo en el acto.

Luego mete su mano dentro de mis pantalones, dentro de mis calzoncillos boxer, y empieza a acariciarme. Nunca he sido tocado por una mujer antes y la sensación es indescriptible. Siento como todo mi cuerpo está temblando, pero luego me suelta y golpea mi rostro.

Estoy tan confundido. No sé cómo responder. Me quedo mirándola, mis ojos se llenan de temor y lujuria.

_ Sé que me quieres, Christian y yo estoy pensando en ello. Depende de si quiero que me quieras o no.

¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Cualquier cosa!

_ ¿Quieres complacerme, Christian?

Asiento con la cabeza sin decir nada.

_ ¡Respóndeme!

Su voz es imperiosa.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Sí, qué?

Estoy perplejo: No sé que quiere que diga.

_ Sí, quiero complacerte.

Creo que he dicho la respuesta correcta porque ella sonríe y una mirada fría y calculadora cruza su rostro.

_ Bueno. Ven conmigo.

La sigo hasta la amplia escalera y el dormitorio. El ambiente es fresco y blanco y tiene una cama grande que está cerca de la ventana. No hay nada personal en la habitación y me pregunto vagamente si es un cuarto de huéspedes. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho y mi pene con dolor pidiendo que me toque otra vez.

Ella cierra la puerta y se me queda mirando.

_ ¿Confías en mí, Christian?

Una vez más, no sé qué decir. Apenas la conozco. Trago y mis ojos miran hacia la puerta.

_ Te prometo que no voy a tocar su pecho, ni tu espalda. Pero si dejas que toque el resto de ti, no te arrepentirás.

Trato de procesar lo que esto significa, pero mi cerebro está en modo apagado; sólo hay una parte de mi cuerpo que es capaz de responder. Es bastante obvio por supuesto.

_ Quítate la camiseta y dámela.

No estoy feliz de hacer eso: me siento demasiado expuesto. ¿Y si ella está mintiendo acerca de no tocarme?

_ No lo dudes. Haz exactamente lo que te digo, dámela ahora.

No quiero irme, pero estoy tan jodidamente asustado.

Poco a poco, subo mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y la pongo en las manos de ella.

_ Muy bien.

Ella toma la camiseta y la lleva hasta su cara. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

_ Mmm ... agradable y sudoroso. Hueles muy bien, Christian.

Sus palabras me encienden. Nadie jamás me habló así antes. Pero ella me intimida, también. Así que me quedo allí, como un tonto silencio, mientras sus ojos me beben.

Deja caer la camiseta al suelo y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

_ Quítate los pantalones, poco a poco.

Mi boca se ha secado y siento que me voy a desmayar. Saco mis zapatillas de deporte y calcetines a la vez. Trago de nuevo y tiro hacia abajo la cremallera de mis vaqueros. Mi erección está presionando contra la fina tela de mis calzoncillos. Siento que mi cara sonrojarse de vergüenza y humillación.

_ No tengas vergüenza, Christian, dice en voz baja. Tienes un cuerpo fabuloso, el cuerpo de un hombre. Y yo voy a darte placer como a un hombre.

Da un paso adelante y automáticamente doy un paso atrás, pero la parte de atrás de mis rodillas golpean la cama.

_ No te alejes de mí, dice ella bruscamente.

Ella apoya sus manos en mis caderas y deja que sus uñas se clavan en mi piel. Yo suspiro y miro fijamente. Luego se pasa los dedos alrededor de la cintura de mis escritos remolcadores luego hacia abajo con fuerza.

Y ahora estoy verdaderamente desnudo ante ella: cada parte de mí arrancada. Tengo que confiar en ella. ¿Puedo confiar en ella?

_ Acuéstate, Christian.

Hago lo que ella dice.

_ Yo sólo voy a tocar tu cara, tus brazos... y por debajo de tu cintura.

Asiento con la cabeza, nervioso.

_ Bueno. Ahora pon tus brazos sobre tu cabeza.

Ella toma mi mano izquierda y desliza algo sobre mi muñeca y luego tira con fuerza y suena clic hacia la cabecera de la cama. El pánico recorre a través de mí y trato de lanzarse fuera de la cama.

_ Cálmate, Christian. Puedes confiar en mí. Créeme, tengo más que perder que tú.

Sus palabras perforan a través de mi cerebro confuso y luego me abofeteó de nuevo. La estoy mirando directamente a los ojos y cagado de miedo, pero también despertó en mí algo desconocido. Me doy cuenta de que ella está sosteniendo un látigo con la mano derecha. Ella los pasa sobre mí, arriba y abajo a lo largo de mi muslo y de mi erección.

_ Ahora te tengo donde yo quiero, Christian ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Hoy es mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

_ ¡Oye, hermanito! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Dieciséis! ¡Woah! Tienes edad legal para tener relaciones sexuales.

Yo sé que él está tratando de sacarme de mis casillas y no tiene idea de la ironía sin intención de sus palabras, pero no ha logrado fastidiarme. He estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con Elena casi todos los días durante las últimas cinco semanas. Los días en que no la puedo ver se me pasan lentos y pesados. Esto se debe a que su marido Linc está cerca, o porque ella tiene algo en la ciudad.

Ya no estoy castigado más, lo que hace las cosas más fáciles. Puedo correr a casa de Elena en 20 minutos. El sexo es increíble y gratificante. No sabía que podía ser así. Ninguna de las revistas de Elliot muestra lo que hago, Elena ha abierto un nuevo mundo para mí. Y ella me habla, en realidad me habla. Nunca nadie ha hablado conmigo de esa manera, como un amigo. Ella me está enseñando sobre vinos de todo el mundo, de las diferentes uvas y cosas así... aunque ella no me deja tocar licor fuerte. Una vez que tomé a escondidas y ella sintió el Bourbon en mis labios, me dio una paliza, a mí nunca mis padres me golpearon, no voy a hacer eso otra vez. Tuve que tener cuidado de asegurarme de salir vestido del baño porque si salía en toalla habría sido obvio lo que sucedió.

Así que de todas estas cosas, mamá y papá no tienen ni idea y voy a asegurarme de sigan siendo así.

Y a ella realmente le gusta la música, en su mayoría canciones viejas, pero a ella le encanta bailar y no tengo ningún problema sintiendo su cuerpo apretado contra el mío mientras nos movemos en torno a la música. Para ser una mujer mayor, tiene un cuerpo fantástico ¡mierda! no puedo tener suficiente de ella. Y por extraño que parezca, creo que ella siente lo mismo. Ella se ve tan sexy cuando baila. Bueno, ella está jodidamente caliente todo el tiempo, pero cuando baila ella parece mucho más joven. Y ella me está enseñando. Solía ver a mamá y papá bailar y pensé que nunca sería capaz de hacer eso porque no podía dejar que nadie se acercara a mí, Mía es la excepción, pero Elena ha cumplido su promesa, ella nunca ha tratado de tocarme el pecho o la espalda. Me puedo relajar con ella. Confío en ella. Y hemos follado de una manera que no creo que ni siquiera Elliot haya soñado. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, si nos descubren... Yo realmente no quiero pensar en eso.

No sé por qué todo el asunto del sometimiento funciona para mí, sólo sé que es lo mejor. Tal vez es que no tengo qué pensar en mí. Ella me dice exactamente como tengo que comportarme, ella me dice exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, cuándo y cómo voy a hacerlo. Ella toma todas las decisiones, ella logró poner todo en negro y blanco cundo antes era gris. Mi vida está entera en sus manos. De alguna manera, mi mundo se ha enfocado desde que la conocí. Tengo otra forma de expresarme; otro lugar para verter mis energías. Puedo desactivar parte de mi cerebro y me entrego a Elena. Ella sabe lo que es mejor para mí.

Ella me ha enseñado mucho acerca de mi cuerpo ya, me dice como empujar mis límites, sobre como ampliar mi placer y el de ella. Disfruto cuando ella me pega porque puedo ver lo mucho que se enciende. Es un verdadero reto tratando de entender por qué me gusta el dolor. Si tuviera un terapeuta medianamente decente con el que podría correr el riesgo de preguntarle, pero el último tipo es un idiota. Odio tener que verlo, pero Elena dice que debo, porque hace que mis padres se sientan felices.

No me gusta tomar el dinero de ella porque me hace sentir como que me está pagando por sexo o algo así. Pero ella dice que si yo no tengo dinero por hacer el trabajo en el jardín, se darían cuenta de nuestra historia. Me voy a ahorrar el dinero para algo importante: un coche, tal vez, cuando yo tenga diecisiete.

Elena dice que el placer y el dolor son dos caras de la misma moneda y en cierto modo entiendo eso. Fue extraño al principio, pero me dijo que me acostumbraría a ella, y ella tenía razón. Al menos eso pensé. Ahora no estoy tan seguro...

Mamá y papá estaban menos estresados acerca de dejarme salir solo, pero todavía tenía que darles un puto itinerario cada vez que hacía un movimiento. Debido a que era mi cumpleaños me dijeron que no tenía que trabajar en los Lincoln. Por supuesto que ese era el único lugar al que realmente quería ir, así que les dije que me iba a correr.

Llegué a casa de Elena en 17 minutos, alcanzando mi mejor marca personal. La casa está en silencio, pero yo sé que ella está ahí en alguna parte, esperando por mí.

Me dirijo directamente a la habitación, me quito la ropa y las doblo cuidadosamente en la forma en que ella me dio instrucciones. Entonces me arrodillo junto a la puerta y espero. El ambiente es genial y tiemblo ligeramente, el sudor sale por mi piel, descargando el calor de mi cuerpo en una ligera brisa. Pero mi polla ya está difícil y estoy tenso y con expectación.

Oigo que la puerta se abre y enderezo la espalda, manteniendo mis ojos en el suelo.

_ Puedes mirarme Christian.

Levanto la vista y se ve jodidamente caliente. Ella lleva un corsé en color plateado con medias de seda. Sostiene un bastón fino en la mano. Ella dijo que íbamos a pasar a los bastones pronto, yo no me había dado cuenta que sería hoy.

_ Tengo dos golosinas para ti hoy, chico cumpleañero, dice en voz baja. Inclínate sobre la cama, vamos a ver su glorioso culo.

Hago lo que ella pide.

_ Ahora estirar las manos en frente de ti.

Sé que esto se debe a que ella va a atarlas al otro lado de la cama, por lo que será difícil para mí moverme.

Puedo oler algo fragante. ¿Crema para las manos, tal vez? Ella se frota las manos y luego me empieza a masajear.

¡Vete a la mierda! Eso se siente...

_ ¡Aagh!

Ella metió algo en mi culo y mi mente se tambalea, mi cuerpo se rebela.

_ Silencio, ahora. Cómportate como un buen chico.

Trato de respirar profundamente y relajarme. La sensación es extraña, alienígena y sé que he cruzado otra frontera. No sé cómo me siento acerca de esto.

Luego se comienza con la caña, ligeramente al principio, a través de mi culo y los muslos. Aumenta la fuerza de los golpes y puedo oír su respiración entrecortada cambiar. Las picaduras son cada vez más difíciles de manejar, pero se detiene abruptamente y saca lo que está fuera de mi culo tan de repente que me quejo otra vez.

Vuelvo la cabeza y la veo caminar alrededor de la cama para aflojar mis manos. Mis hombros se sienten rígidos.

_ Acuéstese sobre su espalda.

Mis manos todavía están atadas juntas así que tengo que acomodarme torpemente en la cama.

Ella me está mirando, creo que está contenta. Es difícil de decir. Luego se baja las bragas y me extiende a ambos lados. Ella toma mi polla en la mano y la bombea un par de veces. Puedo sentirlo crecer dentro de mí y apretó los ojos bien cerrados, tratando de controlar mi reacción de la forma en que me ha enseñado.

_ Todavía no. Oh, todavía no.

Ella se arrodilla y luego se hunde en mí.

¡Sí! ¡Esto es lo que quiero! ¡Esto es lo que tiene sentido!

Ella me empieza a montar duro y gimo debajo de ella. Puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar a mi alrededor y trato de resistir, de verdad, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, derramándome dentro de ella.

Sé que la he decepcionado y no puedo mirarla a los ojos, pero ella me acaricia la cara suavemente, con amor.

_ Creo que vamos a tener que intentarlo de nuevo, dice en voz baja.

Sé que sólo va voy a estar listo en un par de minutos antes de que pueda seguir sus instrucciones, pero en este momento mi cerebro está en algún lugar fuera de toda la mierda del mundo.

Ella se acuesta a mi lado y continúa a acariciando mi rostro. Abro los ojos y la miro y no puedo evitarlo.

_ Te amo, Elena.

Sus ojos se endurecen de inmediato y ella se sienta.

_ No seas tan estúpido.

Estoy sorprendido. Ella nunca me ha hablado a mí con tanta frialdad.

_ No tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor Christian. No eres más que un maldito niño. ¿Cuándo vas a despertar y oler el café de mierda? "

_ ¡Lo siento! Yo...

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Cristo! ¿Por qué carajo me pongo a follar con estos perdedores? ¡Qué mierda completa! ¡Eres un estúpido! Lo vas a estropear todo. ¿Entiendes? ¡Todo! Al llegar follamos eso es todo. Todo ¿entiendes?

No entiendo. No sé lo que está diciendo. ¿Qué pasa con la conversación? ¿El baile? ¿La música?

Y entonces me doy cuenta. Soy yo. Estoy tan jodido y soy tan repugnante, que una mujer tan fina como Elena nunca podría querer o necesitar mi amor. Ella se me lo rebeló, ella tiene razón en lo que dice. Siempre he sabido que no sirvo para nada. Ella trató de mostrarme una manera de vivir con ella y lo he jodido todo.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

_ ¡No seas tan jodidamente patético, Christian! ¿No tienes ningún control? ¿Siempre tienes que comportarte como un niño de mierda?

Ella continúa gritándome, sobre la necesidad de tener control, me dice lo que ya sabía sobre mí y no puedo soportarlo. No es ella, por favor.

Ella agarra mi cara entre las manos.

_ ¡Mírame! Gruñe y abofetea mi mejilla duro.

Miro en sus hermosos ojos enojados y algo dentro de mí se rompe. He llegado a mi límite.

_ Rojo… le susurro. ¡Rojo! ¡Rojo! ¡Rojo!

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y giro la cabeza para no verla. Hay un silencio repentino.

Siento que la cama suena mientras ella se mueve hacia la cabecera. Me desata las manos, moviéndolas hacia abajo de manera que descansen a mi lado.

Pone sus dedos en mi cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

_ Mi pobre niño, ella canta. Mi pobre bebé.

Nos quedamos así durante algún tiempo mientras ella acaricia mi pelo y mi cara.

Cuando mi cuerpo ha dejado de temblar ella se sienta.

_ Es hora de que te vayas ya, Christian.

Asiento con la cabeza, con una sensación de entumecimiento. Ella sale de la habitación y me tira mi camiseta y pantalones cortos.

Camino a casa lentamente. Yo no tengo la energía para funcionar. No sé qué sentir.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Christian! Grita Mia cuando ella me ve caminando por la cocina.

Es como si hubiera perdido mi voz así que me quedo mirándola. Su cara se cae y sé que le he hecho daño, pero no hay nada dentro de mí. No sé qué sentir.


End file.
